Self Restrain
by KurooUsagii-chan
Summary: Mating season came early this year and all the Dragon Slayers in the guild all thought the same thing. They. Were. All. Fucked. Follow a series of funny drabbles as they try to show some self control against the girls that were slowly driving them insane. Rated M for Sexual Content in later chapters. (Lucy x Natsu) (Levy x Gajeel) (Laxus x Mira)
1. Natsu - Chapter 1

**Natsu**

Smelling was as natural to a Dragon Slayer as breathing was to humans. It was how they saw the world besides their eyes. Their noses were highly sensitive being able to perceive any _scent_ changes. Every person had his or her own unique scent, this scent however, changed. It changed in the sense that it grew more intense as the person grew older or another aspect to it could be added. Scent was like your personal ID to Dragons. They knew exactly how you could be feeling simply by _smelling_ you. That's why they often didn't play hide and seek.

Normally their heightened sense would come very helpful, especially in missions. They could easily find their adversary or their partners. It was mostly a win-win situation. But... That just didn't seem like the case right this second to either of the Dragon Slayers currently in the Fairy Tail Hall. It was mating season, and boy did a lot of them get caught off guard. This year it came earlier than they had anticipated and it hit them like a wall of bricks. Specially Natsu, he had it worse than any of them.

At least the rest of them had had some kind of experience with _this._ Him, on the other hand, had never been hit with it as strong as he had _today._ Out of all the times it could have happened, it had to be _today._ Someone out there wanted him to finally _do_ something about his relationship with certain female and dammit if he wasn't gripping to the last threat of self-restraint when she had walked in with one of her _damned_ mini skirts, if that thing could be called a skirt. It had taken him enough just to keep a straight face when he had smelled her.

Natsu could smell her miles away and she smelled _good_. She had always smelled nice a mixture of fiery ambition and chocolate, dark chocolate to be precise, and considering she was always around him he was thankful for it. But _today, nice_ just didn't make the cut. It was more like... _exceptional_. She smelled so damn _great_ that he was sure he could drown in her smell. He was going mad and what was worse is that after the first hour he was sure she knew it too. He was trapped, none of them could just _leave_ without an explanation and none of them thought that "Oh it's horny season" would cut it.

Sure, he had known her scent was a little different when they met and later on he discovered that her smell had triggered something inside of him but he never even thought this level off _desire_ was possible. They had a... complicated relationship to but it in simple terms. He knew he was attracted to her and she was attracted to him, they just hadn't really done much about it. It was more like they had _just_ started doing something about it.

Sure, they had kissed, _a_ _lot,_ especially recently. Recently it seemed like they had been crossing that line between friends and lovers a little too often, especially recent nights where he started venturing and exploring. Was this the reason why he had gone haywire? His eyes watched her every movement and then he caught her eyes staring back at him and a small smirk forming on her lips. **_'Fucking. Hell'_** he growled as she _bent_ down to pick up her keys which she 'accidently' dropped. **_'Accidently, my fucking ass_** _'_ he continued watching her skirt teasingly go up and stop just before he could see _anything_. He hated her, so much.

Lucy was no saint and he knew that first hand. He had been trying for the longest time to keep his hands to himself but the celestial mage did the complete opposite, her hands somehow always found themselves tangled in his hair, touching his arms or even worse her body pressed firmly against his as he would carry her. She had tried just about everything to make him lose his mind and it had worked, magnifically if she could add.

The day he had enough he had pinned her against the nearest wall and devoured her mouth before realising what he had done and stopped. After that their relationship was ambiguous and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to make it anything but what it already was. **_'Fuck that'_** he thought changing his opinion about all his reservations. It wasn't like she wasn't offering herself in a golden platter or she wasn't willing to be taken. He just about had it with all the stupid restrictions he had imposed on himself. He might seem like a dense idiot at times but Lucy had no clue what he was capable off if she did _one_ more thing.

He wanted to take this slow, that had been his intention. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't change if they decided to step into the other side of the line. How could he not see that she was already at the other side? _This_ was something he wanted to avoid at all costs and she was making it increasingly more difficult to do so by swaying her hips when she walked. He was so fucked.


	2. Natsu - Chapter 2

**Natsu**

Sure, at the beginning it had been… weird. The whole situation had been weird. Lucy wasn't exactly sure when Natsu stopped being just _Natsu_. She also didn't notice how unintentionally their relationship wasn't exactly _friendly_. Well, nothing about Natsu was normal after all. However, thinking about it, their relationship had never been normal. It wasn't normal the amount of time they spent together (Despite being partners). It also wasn't normal the amount of times he had seen her in very compromising positions or _touched_ her, granted none of those situations were conventional. It still wasn't normal.

To her now it seemed that their friendship hadn't really been all that innocent. In fact, their relationship was everything but _innocent_. Since they met everyone knew that Lucy was Natsu's soft spot. They had just clicked in someway that made them different from normal. But he was so dense that she thought nothing of it and she was okay with it. Then again that was until he basically taken her against a wall in one of their missions. She was by no means innocent or abstained from any of the responsibility that had led to his disarray, after all she knew she was attracted to him and she wasn't exactly hiding it.

She flirted with him and occasionally teased him but nothing more than that. What Natsu thought of as attractive she had never done on purpose, or most of it hadn't really been on purpose, she was simply being herself. Plus in all honesty, how was she supposed to know that that dense idiot actually wasn't as dense? She had to give him some kind of credit because he had everyone fooled. Exactly how much self-restrain did that man have?

Not to brag but Lucy was very pretty, more than that, her body was extremely appealing to any man who had eyes. What was more, her body was often exposed and her outfits left very little to the imagination. So everyone had to give her a break when she didn't quite believe them when they claimed Natsu had a thing for her. It was ridiculous, in her mind there was no way that any man who was attracted to anyone be able to withstand everything she had put Natsu through. It just didn't make sense.

That's why she had tested him repeatedly and every single time he had endured it seemingly unaffected. Little did she know all the pain and torture he had to go through every time she pushed him into the fire. That was until he had enough of her antics and let his dragon side take over and set their record straight. To say the least every time she tested him now he just put her in her place. That's how it started, with stolen kisses and forbidden embraces when no body was looking. She was getting impatient though, she wanted to take the next step and she didn't understand why he was hesitant about it.

They hadn't really talked about anything. They didn't really need to talk about it; both of them knew more or less where this was heading. Nonetheless, she didn't quite know where they stood. It wasn't like she was going to go dating or flirting around, that much she knew but it was more about what she was allowed to do that was unclear to her. Sometimes he would hold her hand without a care in the world or kiss her just because but other times he just pulled away from her and didn't even come near her.

Like today, he was acting weird the second she entered the guild. At first she thought he was angry at her because she heard him growling every time she would look at her but then she noticed how Gajeel was acting and it wasn't all that different from Natsu. Everything made sense when Laxus appeared. _'Oh'_ she said to her self, it all made sense now. The minute it did she had smirked at Natsu and tested her theory by bending down to pick up her keys. He had rumbled and his eyes had turned a little darker. He was in heat and boy was she going to make sure to push to the limits his self-restrain. _'Well see just how cool and collected you can stay'_ she thought.

She knew all about his 'mating season' it was a period of time where his hormones would go into overdrive and his more animalistic side would surface. Hell damned her if she didn't take this opportunity to mess around with him. She was determined to push him to the limits if it meant that he would _finally_ do something about their predicament.

"Hey Natsu" She greeted casually swaying her hips and she walked towards him. His eyes had never once left her figure and he didn't look all that please with her teasing. He didn't respond and settled on just watching what she would do next. She sat next to him on the booth and asked innocently "Are you okay?" She earned another growl as a response. He wasn't okay at all, she knew that all too well and he definitely didn't appreciate her feigning ignorance. "Seriously Natsu are you angry at me or something?" She pressed his buttons with a pout. He simply glared at her, why could she just leave him alone?

"Fine, have it your way" She said after a minute or two of tense silence. She stood up and headed towards the bar where Gray and Elfman chatted. She knew his eyes were still on her and his glare intensified as she approached the two males. He knew exactly what she was going to do and damn him it was working. He wanted nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and claim her as his. He could feel his animalistic side slowly creeping its way in. She wanted to play? Oh they would play alright.


End file.
